The present invention relates to a grounding device, and particularly to a grounding device for an electrical connector for grounding to an electronic device.
A grounding device is mounted in many electrical connectors devices to satisfy the requirement for mating stability of a mating electrical connector. Taiwan Patent application Nos. 81213043 and 83209871 disclose a type of grounding device for an electrical connector. Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, an electrical connector 7 mates with a wall 6 of an electronic device by insertion of the electrical connector 7 in an opening 62 defined in the wall 6. A grounding device 5 is mounted between the wall 6 and the electrical connector 7. The grounding device 5 includes a pair of screws 71 engaging with the electrical connector 7, a pair of pipes 64 mounted in the wall 6 and a pair of coniform sleeves 65 receiving in the pipes 64. In assembly, the screws 71 are screwed into the sleeves 65, and the sleeves 65 are further inserted into the pipes 64 thereby attaching the electrical connector 7 to the wall 6. However, the sleeves 65 can easily slide from the pipes 64, so the connection between the electrical connector 7 and the wall 6 is not stable. Then the sleeves 65 may fail to electrical contact a grounded surface in the electronic device, so the electrical connector 7 may in turn fail to be grounded leaving the electrical connector 7 vulnerable to EMI, which may disturb the transmission of signals through the electrical connector 7. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.